This invention relates to a printing apparatus which allows a recording sheet such as a slip to be removed prior to completion of printing on the sheet and more particularly to a printing apparatus which indicates the point at which printing should be resumed, after the recording sheet has been reloaded in the apparatus.
When printing on a recording sheet of a prescribed size as the sheet is set in a printer of an electronic register, it is sometimes desired to carry out a sub-totaling operation during printing, remove the recording sheet from the printer, and resume printing on the recording sheet after it is reloaded. Printing of a bill statement or tab at a restaurant is one concrete instance of such intermittant printing. When a restaurant guest makes an additional order, the restaurant register operator must reload the tab on the register printer to continue printing. In such case, the tab should be shifted to such a point as to cause the next following printing position of the printer, or the position of a print hammer, to fall on the succeeding line of the tab on which printing is to be continued. Since, however, it is impossible to define precisely the print position corresponding to a hammer which is held in the printer, the point on the succeeding space of the tab at which printing is to be resumed, is sometimes displaced from the prescribed printing location.